This invention relates generally to floodlight luminaires and more specifically to the mounting of all the electrical components of a floodlight luminaire on a removable doorcasting.
After a luminaire is installed, the new luminaire will require maintenance and servicing now and then. In order to facilitate the maintenance and servicing of the luminaire, it is necessary that the lamp and the electrical components are readily accessible for replacement or repair. Previously, known luminaires have had electrical components in the lamp mounted inside the housing portion of the luminaire making it somewhat difficult for the maintenance or service man to have ready access to them. Relamping was difficult and individual electrical components had to be individually unfastened from the housing section.
It is an object of the present invention to provide ready access in the luminaire for the servicing and maintenance of the various electrical components.
It is another object of this invention to mount the lamp and all of the elctrical components onto the luminaire door.
It is another object of the present invention to partially shield the electrical components from direct heat of the lamp.